Lion-o's little cub
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o was out looking for Thunderillium. He was looking around in the snowy mountains for it Snarf was with him. "Boy this place sure can be extensive." Lion-o said to himself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lion-o was out looking for Thunderillium. He was looking around in the snowy mountains for it Snarf was with him. "Boy this place sure can be extensive." Lion-o said to himself.

"You said not me snarf, snarf." Snarf said. Snarf heard something.

Lion-o noticed Snarf had stopped. "What is it Snarf?" Lion-o asked.

"I hear something coming from over there." Snarf said. Then headed in the direction of the sound.

Lion-o readjusted his coat and follow Snarf. Sure enough Lion-o began to hear it. It sounded like a baby's cry. Once they got there they saw two Thunderians with a baby Thunderian that was just born. It was partially swaddled in a blanket to shield it from the cold. The two adult Thunderians were badly injured.

Lion-o came to their aid. They saw Lion-o. "Who are you?" The male asked.

"I'm Lion-o lord of the Thundercats." Lion-o said.

The Thunderians didn't look good. They would not survive. The male Thunderian grabbed Lion-o's arm. "Please Lion-o take care of our daughter." he said.

"Me?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes, promise us you'll take care of her." the female said.

"I promise." Lion-o said.

"Thank you, take good care of her and give her the love she needs and give her a name you find fitting." the male said.

"I will." Lion-o said.

Then the two Thunderians died. Lion-o wrapped the baby up better to keep it warm. The Snowman and Snowmeow came up. "Lion-o what happened?" he asked.

Lion-o looked at the Snowman and told him what had happened.

"My word, the poor little thing." the Snowman said.

The Snowman helped Lion-o bury the couple. Snarf was holding the baby. Snowmeow was laying next to Snarf.

Once that was done. Lion-o came up to Snarf. "Is she doing okay?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes she seems fine," Snarf said. The baby was now calm and content. Lion-o then took the baby into his arms. "Careful Lion-o make sure you be very gentle. Snarf, snarf." Snarf said.

"I will." Lion-o said. He looked at the the little lion Thunderian. She was very small. "We better head back to Cats lair." Lion-o said.

"Good idea the sooner we get the cub there the better." Snarf said.

They headed back to Cat's lair. Lion-o walked in.

Pumrya saw Lion-o and Snarf walk in.

"Lion-o what took you?" Tygra asked.

"Well Snarf and I got a little side tracked." Lion-o said and showed them the baby.

"A baby Thunderian." Panthro said.

"Where did he come from?" Bengali asked.

"From hook mountain and it's a she not a he." Lion-o said.

"Where are her parents?" Lynx-o asked.

"Dead, they died right in front of me both were badly injured." Lion-o said.

"Tell us what happened right from the start." Cheetara said.

Lion-o explained the whole thing.

"Lion-o are you sure you can handle this?" Tygra asked.

"I'm sure after all I made a promise." Lion-o said.

"She should have a name, you know what to call her yet Lion-o?" Wilykit asked.

"Oh a few idea's but I can't think of any that are fitting." Lion-o said.

Snarf thought for a second. "How about Liosia?" Snarf suggested.

"Liosia," Lion-o said. He liked the sound of that. "That's got a nice ring to it." he said.

"It's seems to suit her." Panthro said.

"She looks like Liosia to me." Wilykit said.

"Me too." Wilykat said.

The other Thundercats were in agreement.

"Then Liosia it is." Lion-o said.

Snarf left for the kitchen. Then Liosia started to cry. All the Thundercats jumped except for Lion-o he couldn't do it with Liosia in his arms.

"She's got quite a set of pipes." Bengali said.

"It's okay Liosia." Lion-o said.

Snarf came back he was holding something. It was a baby bottle. "Lion-o let me show you how it done." Snarf said. Lion-o handed over Liosia and Snarf began to feed her.

Lion-o watched as his newly adopted daughter was slurping up the contents of the bottle contently. Then she let go. "Looks like she's finished." Tygra said.

Then Snarf patted her back and she burped. Lion-o took Liosia back into his arms.

Everyone got things needed for the cub. The warrior maidens assisted by making making a cradle out out some of the trees they use to make cradles for their own babies. The unicorn keepers made a magical dream catcher for her.

Panthro used his mechanical know how to make a mobile. She was a very beautiful and healthy cub. Lion-o placed her in the cradle. "Sleep my little princess." Lion-o said then began to rock the cradle. Then little Liosia fell asleep.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Liosia was sleeping in the cradle. Lion-o set something down that Panthro came up with, he called it a baby monitor. That way any of the Thundercats will hear her if she cries.

Soon it was time to go to bed for the Thundercats themselves. Lion-o checked on Liosia who was sleeping soundly. He went to bed himself. Soon Lion-o was awakened by crying. Lion-o got up and checked on Liosia. Liosia was squirming around and crying.

Lion-o picked her up. "It's okay Liosia." he said.

Snarf came in.

"Hey Snarf I could use a hand here." Lion-o said.

"I think she needs her diaper changed." Snarf said.

"Snarf I never changed a diaper." Lion-o said.

"I'll show you how." Snarf said.

Lion-o set Liosia on the changing table. Snarf showed Lion-o how it was done. Lion-o was a bit grossed out. "Don't worry Lion-o you'll get used to it." Snarf said. Snarf finished up. "That's how it's done." he said.

"Thanks Snarf this is big help." Lion-o said.

"I know since I was your nurse made when you were little I'll know how to help you. If you need someone to look after her while your busy I'm the right Thundercat for the job." Snarf said.

"I'll keep that in mind Snarf now let's get back to bed." Lion-o said.

Soon enough morning came and Liosia was ready for some breakfast. The first time Lion-o tried to give her a bottle it was bit messy. Lion-o burped her and she burp then spat up.

"Yech," Wilykat said.

"I know," Lion-o said.

"It's normal for a cub to spit up sometimes after a feeding." Snarf said. Lion-o handed Liosia to Snarf then he left the room to clean himself up.

Soon Liosia yawned rather cutely. "Looks like it's nap time." Wilykit said.

"Yes and so we better be quiet." Bengali said.

"Yes we don't want to disturb her." Lynx-o said.

Liosia fell asleep in Snarf's arms. She was even sucking her thumb. It was a very adorable thing to see. Lion-o came in a saw Liosia napping peacefully in Snarf's arms Lion-o carefully took her into his arms and took her to his room and placed her in the cradle.

The other Thundercats were working on the nursery.

Lion-o soon heard Liosia fussing. Lion-o began to gently rock the cradle. Then Liosia went back to a peaceful sleep. "Sleep my beautiful little princess," Lion-o said.

Unknowing to him the evil spirits saw how much he loved his little adopted daughter.

"Mum-Ra, Mum-Ra!" the spirits said.

"Yes evil ones?" Mum-Ra said.

"Look at this." the spirits said.

The cauldron showed Lion-o holding a little cub and kissing it. "Lion-o has adopted a recently orphaned female cub and raising as his own as promise to the dead parents. He already loves this little cub dearly. If you take the cub and Lion-o will do anything to assure his new daughter's safety." the spirits said.

"Good, I can use this innocent baby to my advantage to destroy the Thundercats." Mum-Ra said. "I must capture the cub by any means necessary." he said.

Meanwhile Lion-o was hold Liosia and playing with her. "Cutchie, cutchie coo, cutchie, cutchie coo!" Lion-o said tickling Liosia's tummy.

Liosia was gurgling and making other sounds. Tygra came in saw what Lion-o was doing. Lion-o wasn't aware until Tygra cleared his throat.

"Oh Tygra!" Lion-o said turning red. He was a bit embarrassed that Tygra saw him acting silly in front of a baby.

"Sorry Lion-o but we have to head out." Tygra said.

"Okay, I'll get Snarf so he can watching Liosia." Lion-o said.

Lion-o got Snarf and gave him Liosia. "Take good care of her Snarf." Lion-o said.

"I will don't worry Lion-o." Snarf said. Snarf had been assisting for the past few weeks with Liosia. Now the little cub was nearly two months old.

After Lion-o left Snarf began to care for her. She was very sweet. Snarf was about to feed her. Pumyra came in and nearly surprised Snarf out of his own fur. Little Liosia got scared and started crying.

"Sorry I didn't mean to surprise you," she said.

"It's okay," Snarf said. Liosia calmed down and brought her thumb to her mouth. Then started to suck on it looking rather content. "Pumyra can you hold her while I get the bottle ready?" Snarf asked.

"Sure," Pumyra said.

Snarf got the bottle ready once it was done Pumyra handed Liosia back to Snarf who began to feed the little cub.

"She sure is cute." Pumyra said.

"Yes soon she'll be a two month old." Snarf said. "She's already growing pretty fast." he said.

"Yeah that's what babies do." Pumyra said.

Meanwhile Mum-Ra was busy to trying to figure out the best way to get the little cub. He decided the mutants would be his best bet. They listen to orders. (Even though they were bumbling fools!) Mum-Ra was going to wait for a while because he knew how dependent the small cub was was on formula. He knew once the cub was older it could be much easier to keep alive and much better to hold over the Thundercats head if she was alive.

Lion-o loved Liosia very much he would do anything to keep her safe. He knew if Jaga was still around he would love the little cub.

Liosia was still growing into a healthy little cub.

Meanwhile Mum-Ra decided to take the cub when she turned 9 months old. That way it will be easier. Then he knew how strong the love Lion-o's love would be for the cub. It would be very strong making even more enjoyable for Mum-Ra to torture the young lord of the Thundercats.

But that was sometime off.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Today Bengali was helping Lion-o with Liosia. "Bengali would you like to hold her?" Lion-o asked.

"Sure," Bengali said.

Bengali took her in his arms and the three month old child began to cry. "Uh oh," Bengali said.

Lion-o took Liosia and began to rock her. Cheetara came over and held Liosia and didn't cry. In fact Bengali was the only Thundercat Liosia cried when he got close. That made Bengali feel bad.

"What do you mean she hates you?" Pumyra asked.

"You see what happens she cries every time I get close," Bengali said.

"Don't worry Bengali I'm sure soon she'll be crying to see you, you'll see." Lynx-o said.

"I sure hope so," Bengali said.

Later that day. "Bengali can you watch Liosia for me while Snarf and I head to Berbil village?" Lion-o asked.

"Are you sure you want me to do it?" Bengali asked.

"Yes I'm sure, I know things will go all right." Lion-o said.

"Okay," Bengali said.

After a few minutes Pumyra, Lynx, Cheetara, Wilykit, and Wilykat came in. "Lion-o asked me to watch Liosia while he and Snarf head over to the Berbil village." Bengali said.

"How has it been going?" Lynx-o asked.

"So far she has been sleeping." Bengali said.

"I see." Pumyra said. "We can help," she added.

"Thanks," Bengali said.

Then Liosia woke up. _Uh oh,_ Bengali thought.

Liosia was quiet as she looked at everyone around her. Then started crying. The others tried to calm her down. "Bengali aren't you going to try to calm her down?" Wilykit asked.

"I think I'll only make it worse." Bengali said.

"I'll get Lion-o," Cheetara said then took off.

Bengali then took Liosia into his arms. He began to pat her back. Then Liosia burped she let a content sigh and snuggled into Bengali.

"Aw!" Wilykit and Wilykat said.

"Is everything alright?" Lion-o asked.

"It is now," Bengali said.

"Bengali burped Liosia she seems happy." Wilykat said.

Then Liosia began to kiss Bengali. "Look she's kissing him." Wilykit said.

"See Bengali she does like you," Pumyra said.

The months began to pass, Liosia was growing up quickly and now was seven months of age. She was very close to her father and the other Thundercats. Sometimes they had to come to her and coddle her if she got fussy.

She was a happy little cub. Now she was figuring out how to crawl. It was hard work to figure these things out for a cub. Today she manage to get the hang of it. She was crawling across the floor. Lion-o saw this and smiled. "Look she's crawling." Lion-o said.

The other Thundercats saw Liosia crawling around. "That's amazing." Wilykit said.

"You know we now have to baby proof the Cat's lair." Snarf said.

"Yep," Pumyra said.

Lion-o picked her up. "Okay do laps around your play pen until we get this place safe for you." Lion-o said.

With all the Thundercats working together the baby-proofing was done. Lion-o was pretty happy to have Liosia as his daughter. She was growing into a very healthy young cub.

By the time Liosia was nine months of age, Lion-o couldn't love her more. Mum-Ra could see it from the cauldron that Lion-o loved the cub dearly and was ready to capture the cub. He sent the mutants to do so.

The mutants waited until the Thundercats were gone and the only one there was Snarf. They moved in and went inside, locked Snarf in the closet and found the cub napping in the crib. Vultureman took Liosia out and the mutants ran out with her.

Lion-o received a warning. "Sword of omens give me sight beyond sight." he said. He saw the mutants leaving the lair and Snarf in the closet. One of the mutants was holding something but they were holding it in such a way Lion-o couldn't figure out what it was.

"We have to head back to Cat's lair something has happened." Lion-o said.

They made it back. Lion-o let Snarf out of the closet. "Thanks Lion-o" Snarf said.

Lion-o then had a bad feeling he went to the nursery only to see Liosia was not in the crib. "Liosia, she's gone!" Lion-o said.

The other Thundercats were shocked.

Where was she?

Meanwhile at castle Plun-darr Liosia was crying as Monkian held her. "Make her stop." Jackalman said.

"I'm trying," Monkian said. Then gave the wailing cub to Jackalman. Then the cub stopped crying.

"Looks like the little cub like's you Jackalman." Vultureman said.

"Looks like that coward is good for something after all." Slithe said. "Okay Jackalman since the little brat likes you are going to watch her." he said.

"Me?!" Jackalman said.

"It's an order Jackalman." Slithe said.

"Fine," Jackalman said.

"I got orders from Mum-Ra," Monkian said. "He wants us to deliver this message to the Thundercats." he said.

"Okay, we'll go while Jackalman stays with that brat." Slithe said.

"I don't think he knows anything about babies." Vultureman said.

"Hey I have younger brothers and sisters so I think I know a thing or two!" Jackalman snapped.

"That works for me." Slithe said and the other mutants took off leaving Jackalman in charge of the cub.

Jackalman hoped he remember enough from watching his younger siblings.

Meanwhile Lion-o was very worried and had to come up with a plan to save her. Slithe came up and tossed a bottle to Lion-o with some paper in it. "A message from Mum-Ra." Slithe said and left.

Lion-o read the message. "If I want Liosia to be safe I have to do what Mum-Ra says." Lion-o said. "But I have a plan." he said.

He whispered it to the others. Lion-o pretended to follow the orders and headed castle Plun-darr 'alone'. The other Thundercats were going to wait for the signal.

Lion-o made it to Castle Plun-darr. They let him in and he saw Jackalman playing with the cub. Liosia saw her father and reached for him. Lion-o came up to her. "Okay I kept my side of the bargain now let her go." Lion-o said.

"No, we may need her in the future." Slithe said.

Angered Lion-o let out the signal for the other Thundercats. They saw the signal and came running and assisted in the fight. Bengali took Liosia in his arms and everyone got out of castle Plun-darr safe and sound.

The spirits were angered that Mum-Ra's plan had failed. "We don't want failure like this again Mum-Ra." they said.

"Yes evil ones." Mum-Ra said.

Back at Cat's lair Pumyra took care of the Thundercats injures and looked over Liosia to see if she was hurt. "Good news she's fine." Pumyra said.

"Thanks Pumyra." Lion-o said. Lion-o kissed Liosia's face. He knew from now on they had to keep a closer eye on his daughter.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Liosia is now eleven months old. She was on Lion-o's bed under the covers. She giggling and cooing. "Where are you?" Lion-o said in singsong. Liosia continued to laugh move around under the covers.

Lion-o pulled the covers back. Liosia looked up and saw her father and she smiled. Lion-o then picked her up. "You are my beautiful little princess." Lion-o said. Liosia cooed and touched Lion-o's face.

Today Lion-o was holding her on his lap. Tygra came over to them. Liosia saw Tygra and reached out to him. Tygra then took the little cub into his arms. Liosia cooed and touched Tygra's face.

"Yes good morning to you too Liosia." Tygra said.

"She's really starting to grow up fast." Lion-o said.

"That is what cubs do." Tygra said.

"Yes soon she'll be all grown up," Cheetara said.

"When she is older she must be told the truth." Lynx-o said.

"I know but it's going to be hard to break the truth to her." Lion-o said.

After all things on third earth were just starting to heat up.

Liosia continued to grow. By the time she was a year old she was learning how to walk. The other Thundercats watched as she took her shaky little footsteps. She managed to do it.

She was growing into a healthy young Thunderian. Today Lion-o picked her up and she said: "Dada," Lion-o smiled at her.

"That's right I'm daddy." Lion-o said.

Liosia was growing up really fast. Now that she could talk she was very talkative.

"Daddy," she said.

They heard her over the monitor. Lion-o came in and picked her up. "What's wrong princess?" he asked.

"Ear hurt," she said.

"Your ear hurts?" Lion-o asked.

"Uh huh." she said.

"Okay let's see if you're aunt Pumyra can take care of it." he said.

Pumyra looked at Liosia's ear. "Look's like an ear infection. I have the herbal remedy to give her." Pumyra said.

After a couple of days she felt better.

Upon arriving to New Thundera and rebuilding their lives things will just get to be even more exciting.

Liosia was still doing a lot of growing. She was now toddler and they had to toddler proof the new cat's lair. They kept many things out of the young cub's reach. The little 23 month old was very energetic.

Lynx-o was carrying her. He put her down. "You're getting heavy little one." Lynx-o said.

"Liosia big girl," she said.

"That's right you are big girl." Bengali said.

The two Thundercats were watching her while Lion-O went to rescue his father.

Lion-o made it to shadow dimension he found a way to save him.

"Father when we get back there is Someone I want you to meet I adopted a cub she's your granddaughter." Lion-o said.

"I wish I could but my time has ended. But I know I would of loved her take good care of her and raise her to be strong." His father said.

Lion-o came back. Liosia jumped into Lion-o's arms. "Hello sweetie daddy and Lynx-o have someone to tell you about." Lion-o said.

Lion-o knew once Liosia was old enough he must tell her the truth no matter how hard it is.

That was the day Lion-o dreaded the most.

To be continued.


End file.
